


A Fishy Secret

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Mermen, Nurse! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: A rainstorm on an away mission exposes Bones's big secret.





	A Fishy Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from the collection. Bones is hot as a Merman.

Working in Medbay, you'd long ago learned NOT to pry into the CMO's business. But behind his back, there was a general curiosity about why Dr. McCoy hated water so much. He never went near the swimming pool, he banned water guns and balloons, he used sonic showers only, and anytime there was a mission on a planet with wet climate, the Captain took Dr. M'Benga. 

It had taken you a long time to earn the doctor's approval and friendship you dared not risk throw it away on an invasive question, but you kept wondering, what caused Leonard's hostility towards water?

Some ensigns you were friends with gossiped that he'd had a near drowning experience or knew someone who'd drowned, but you hated that kind of speculation and redirected the conversation to talk about awesome water parks instead. 

One eventful away mission ended up revealing all. You had been chosen to accompany Dr. McCoy as Christine Chapel was under the weather and he could actually tolerate you. 

"She's got Sense and clearly listens to Chapel," Leonard had been heard remarking, which was high praise coming from him. 

You'd just finished helping him treat an outbreak of Cardassian Pox on the planet and the team was trudging back to the shuttle, wearily, but satisfied, when the weather changed suddenly and Leonard looked apprehensively at the darkening sky.

"Remind me why we had to park so far away, Jim?" He griped. 

"Respect, Bones," the Captain answered. "I don't think you've got much to worry about. We'll make it to the shuttle before the storm hits. Won't we, Spock?"

"At the rate the front is moving, I cannot say for certain, Captain." 

"Great," Leonard moaned.

"Guess we'd better pick up the pace, then," Jim said. "You good, Lieutenant?" 

"Yes, captain," you replied and joined the rest of them in speeding up. 

Unfortunately, the rain still won.   
Leonard swore as the first drops pelted him and Jim looked panicked.

"What's the big deal?" You muttered under your breath. "Is this acid rain or something?" 

"The doctor did not inform you?" Spock asked, one eyebrow going up.

"No," you huffed as you jogged along. This was really getting weird.

"Sorry, Y/N," Leonard said ruefully. "It's not something I like to talk about, but you're about to find out, whether I like it or not." 

He suddenly stumbled and fell and you rushed over to him.

"Len--I mean Dr. McCoy are you alright?" You asked frantically, looking him over for injuries. 

"Don't fret, kid," he gasped, "I'm just shifting." With that, his legs disappeared, revealing a dark green, scale covered tail! You stared in shock and awe as gills appeared and webbing connected his fingers. He grabbed your hand and held it until he finished changing and you were completely speechless. 

"You're-you're a Merman??!" You breathed, staring at your drenched boss, ignoring the rain pelting you. 

Leonard smiled up at you a bit grumpily.

"Yeah, I am, Y/N. I change back to my true form whenever I get wet. Weird, ain't it?"

He wiggled his tail a bit. 

No, that wasn't weird, that was HOT! The green scales had gold highlights that reminded you of his eyes and the beautiful fins looked made for cutting through the water. 

"No, Len," you scolded him. "Amazing. I take it you keep it a secret?"

"Yeah. Only Jim, Spock, and Chapel know. Now you. Don't want to be treated like an zoo animal, that's why I don't tell." 

"Bones, we've got to get you to this shuttle before the storm gets too bad to fly in!" Jim put in urgently. "You can do the explaining on the way home."

Jim and Spock were now soaked through as well. Vulcans sure looked funny with rain-plastered hair, you thought, meeting eyes with Leonard, who winked as if he was thinking the same thing. 

Jim and Spock hauled the doctor the rest of the way to the shuttle as you carried his medical bags, still shaking your head in amazement at the sight. Leonard really made a gorgeous merman. 

Once you were safely onboard and Jim had taken the pilots seat, you turned to Leonard, who was strapped in the seat beside you, green tail taking up floor space.

"So, how long will you be in your....Merman form?" You queried.

"Could be awhile since I haven't changed in so long," he admitted, drying himself off with a towel Spock had procured. You were all sopping and grateful for the cloths. 

"Do you have gills?" You couldn't help but ask. In answer, he lifted up his damp shirts and you got a good look at some nice muscles and six little gill slits, three on each side. Oh. Wow. 

With a blush, you looked away, but a second too late and Leonard eyed you with a smirk. 

"What?" You asked, flustered.

"Oh, nothing. It's a different reaction than I've gotten before, that's all." 

The tone of his voice said he noticed you'd been ogling him. The man was very fit, after all and the gills certainly didn't hide it. 

"Then they must have been blind, doctor," You said boldly, because in for a penny, in for a pound, right? 

"I've scared them all off with my patented scowl, that's why," he said, looking almost proud of the fact.

You shook your head. "Not me, though, Len. Sorry. I don't scare as easily since Chapel taught me how to tell when it's just bluster and when you're really mad. Comes in handy when some poor ensign's more scared of you than his broken arm."

"Sassy, too. I like it." Leonard said, crossing his arms. "I knew there was a reason Chapel keeps praising you." 

"Besides my nursing skills, you mean?"

"Yep. She keeps hintin' that I should ask you out."

Oh, Chapel. She must have picked up on your crush and decided to help things along. You didn't know whether to be embarrassed or annoyed with her, but Leonard put you out of your misery quickly. 

"How bout it, Y/N? Would you like to have dinner sometime? I mean, once I'm back in human form?"

"I like both of your forms, Leonard, but yes, I'd like that." 

He thumped his tail fin at this in approval and you couldn't help but giggle. Dating a merman would be very interesting--especially a McCoy Merman.


End file.
